Anarchy
by xnightwing
Summary: Wally is alive, and the mountain is under repair. Deathstroke, and the Light are out for revenge. Will War Reign when Renegade, and other's hunt down the ones who destroyed the Light?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I love Dick Grayson as Renegade, and if nobody has figured it out Ellie will become Nightwing's partner, and don't kill me for Spoilers I am not saying how, but I decided if Dick was going to be Renegade then Ellie was going to be in there too. I don't know if I am going to expand this, but I love reviews. They keep me writing. Sorry if Characters are OC. I did my best. All Villains are the Young justice Costumes, just because they are awesome. SO YEAH...have fun.**

* * *

"Dick, please stop. Please Dick, please." Tears poured down my face, as I was beaten mercilessly. My guardian, my protector was not in control, he couldn't have been, because he couldn't do this to me. He couldn't. He kept punching, as I moved into a ball trying to protect myself from the worst of the blows. Earlier I had fought back. Earlier in the night I had tried to protect myself, but I had given up I had given up, because I knew I would lose. Then the pain stopped. Dick stopped kicking me, punching me stopped hurting me.

I looked up into the eyes of my mentor, but his eyes were cold calculating, and uncaring. Deathstroke came in without his mask the eye patch over his right eye plain on his face. I glared at him through my wet eyes. My mask had been off when I had been while punching a bag downstairs. I tried to stand up, but I fell to the ground my hands slapping the tile as I fell.

"Renegade." With that word Dick came up, and gave me a roundhouse kick to the head knocking me unconscious.

I woke up in a chair, my head hurt like hell, and I was alone in a room, but I felt as if I was being watched stared at, assessed. A door behind me opened.

"I believe you are familiar with Psimon?" I heard the voice of Deathstroke, Shit. Psimon the psychopathic telepathic that could control people's memories.

"Fuck you." I spit the words out, and in return got a slap over the head.

"Language. Now Psimon, would you please do the honors?"

"With pleasure." With that my mind went black.

_I stood in a room, bound in a concrete room. Jason came in, and started to kick me over and over, then it stopped, and Bruce, came and did the same thing. Then my dad came in, and all three of them just beat me mercilessly never ceasing. I could feel myself dying as a shock of electricity went through me. As I blacked out I could still feel the pain they inflicted on me. Torturing me. My brother, my guardian, my father, Bruce, just torturing me, for fun._

* * *

I woke up in a white room, with a metal bed, and a white sheet, and pillow. I raised my head, feeling like shit.

"Good you're awake." I looked to the side, and saw Renegade.

"You know you could have just woken me up right?"

"Master wishes to see you." I stood up stretched, and grabbed the long sword sheathing it into its place before strapping the varied knives over my back.

"Ready." We exited the room, and I ran my fingers through my hair. Pushing it out of my face, and preparing myself for meeting Deathstroke. My Master, my trainer, my mentor, and in almost every sense of the word my father. My mask was off as was Renegade's. We knew each other's names, but we almost never used them. It made what we did to personal. We had the same Master, but we had been trained in completely different ways. Renegade was older, and had been a major part in my training. I knocked on the metal door, the noise resonating in my ears.

"Come in." We entered Renegade shutting the door behind us. Deathstroke was sharpening one of his many swords, before resheathing it. "I am assuming you are settling in well?"

"Of course Master."

"Good, because tonight you have a mission. Wintergreen has finished with your new more battle ready uniform. Get dressed, and meet Renegade in the transport area." I nod, and Deathstroke waved his hand. I was dismissed as he started to talk to Renegade. Wintergreen came up with a two boxes. A long skinny one, and a wide one.

"Thank you." I head to the locker room to change into my new uniform. The dark almost red cloth is lined with Kevlar in places, places I am more likely to be hit, but put in chunks so I could still move. There are finger-less black gloves, and a cuff with a built in computer. I put on the mask, a domino that doesn't stop at my cheekbones, but tapers out to a point reaching almost to my chin. I clip on my back sheath, and put my various razor sharp knives in my boots that come up to my knees. I pull my hair back into a ponytail before opening the long brown box. In it is a razor sharp sword with my name etched on the blade. Red, and Black strips of leather intertwine the handle. I smile it is a beautiful blade, and I swing it once, before inserting it into the sheath. I leave the dressing room, my normal uniform, folded next to the two boxes. I head to the transport room Renegade and Deathstroke waiting.

"Ready?"

"Ready." I nod to Deathstroke, Renegade, and I hop on the two bikes. Mine is black and red, my helmet in the same colors Renegade has the same design, but the colors are flipped with the majority being red rather than black. I looked at the green, and white sign lit up with the light as we rode through the dark of night. Happy Harbor 157 miles in big bold white lettering. Happy Harbor home of the Young Justice League. We rode in silence the Cheshire Cat moon smiling down at as we drove. I had learned to ride a motorcycle within two months of my training. Renegade had taught me, and I was now one of the best. Excluding my teacher of course. It took us two hours to get to the almost deserted city of Happy Harbor, and that was the point. Deserted, we could do what we needed to without issue.

"Your job is to infiltrate the Young Justice league. You have different costumes, if needed be under the seats of the bikes. Find their weaknesses, and when you do, end them."

"Yes Master." Renegade and I respond to the order at the same time, as we pulled up to the pier, and we both got off. I took off my helmet, and put it on the black leather seat. I looked at Renegade with the red symbol on his chest, and the Black Kevlar. He had weapons hidden on his person, and frankly I had no idea where. Some of mine were obvious, like my katana, but others were not.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely Anarchy."

* * *

**For my own non existent sanity SEASON TWO FINALE never happened. Wally is alive. Artemis is back and the Mountain was not blown up. Deathstroke, and the Light still exists and they want major revenge, so Renegade, and now Anarchy. **

Review please review, and tell me what you guy's think. And suggestions. SUGESTIONS. Oh I don't own Nightwing, young justice or DC comics. If I did Ellie would be a character, and a whole lot of other crazy stuff.


	2. UPDATE

**Update, sorry, for the lack of chapters, and other stuff, but yesterday kind of was my birthday, and I am going to a water park tomorrow, but I will have updates for all stories, Anarchy, X and I'm not Crazy by Saturday, and it will be I'm not crazy later today probably around 5-6, and Anarchy on Friday with X finishing it off on Saturday. Note school for me is starting soon, so I will try to update, but I can't update as much since I have to start to get ready for school, and the fact of the matter is that school matters more than fanfiction, no matter how much I wish that was not the case, so expect updates on the weekends, and please review, and rate, or whatever, I love critics, whether positive or negative criticism.**

**Have a great week/weekend.**

**X**


End file.
